Tearless Child
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: What if Haku never died? Imagine if the Mizukage ordered that he be taken and kept. He is now in the hands of the Mizukage, is that a good thing, or is it the beginning of great horrors to come? Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, I just like writing FanF
1. Chapter 1

(Hey! Well I changed computers, and internet! SO I have spell check, and I won't be angry at my computer as often! Yay! This also means I'll write more often! Especially since I'm staying away from Gaia for a little bit. I'll use that time for you guys! Well, enjoy the chapter!)

It was cold, early January, while a baby's cry was heard. She knew by the the sound she had came upon her destination. Walking into the home where the sound was coming from, she saw a mother and child together with its father. The mother seemed startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Hello, cute baby..." she said looking at it.

The parents seemed surprised at her complement.

"Who are you?" The father asked her.

"I am Telia, can I talk with your wife alone?"She asked them.

"Why?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I need to talk with her about something, by orders of the Mizukage." Telia replied, making him back down and leave the room.

The baby stopped crying as its father shut the door.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" The mother asked.

"I know about your Keikai Genkai." Telia said shocking the young mother.

"W... what are you talking about?" She said trying not to show her lie.

"Don't play dumb, I know that you can use water as a weapon." Telia told her.

"What are you going to do with the information?" The mother asked.

"I won't tell anyone, in exchange for the child." Telia said heartlessly.

The mother looked at her little baby, not wanting to part with it.

"If I give him to you, what will you do with him?" She asked, apparently looking into the child's interest.

"He will stay safe from those who will hurt him. The boy will be taught to control the Keikai Genkai so he won't be exposed." Telia informed her.

"That sounds good, but what will that accomplish? You will only use it to help you fight!" The mother yelled.

"Maybe so, but you aren't in a position to be denying me. If you refuse, you will die by all who hate you. While I will take your child and leave." Telia told her reluctantly.

The young mother didn't say a word as she handed the child to her. Tears flew down as she watched her take the baby.

"Please, take care of him! Take care of Haku!" She cried out to Telia while she started to open the door.

**4 year old Haku came into the room where Telia was.**

"**Ms. Telia, when am I going to see mommy?" He asked her nicely.**

"**When I don't have any work and she's available," Telia replied to him.**

**Over a four year period she had taken as good of care as she had promised to Haku's mom. He was a quick learner and didn't need to be told to do something twice. The perfect child, just what she needed.**

"**Haku, have you done all of your work, training, and tasks yet?" Telia asked him.**

"**Yes ma'am, so what is the surprise you have for me?" Haku asked excitedly.**

"**You will fight me today to test your strength." Telia said bringing his hopes down.**

"**Ms. Telia! You said I could have whatever I wanted!" Haku complained.**

"**Later Haku, you have to prove your worth,." Telia told him very unkindly.**

**Haku looked away from her. Telia noticed just how much he had grown. She had known him from almost birth and she didn't realize just how grown he acted. He didn't act very much like a child at all. Every time he did, she would just shoot him down, he must think there wasn't a point anymore.**

"**Haku, if you win, I'll bring you to an amusement park. If you don't, I'll give you ice cream." Telia bribed him.**

**Haku's eyes lit up, he would win either way! Sure he'd lose a battle for the ice cream, but if he won he'd go to an amusement park! They looked so cool on TV! This is one battle he couldn't lose! "Okay! Let's go!" Haku yelped grabbing her hand trying to lead her to the fighting room.**

**Mid-way through the battle, they were interrupted by a large man.**

"**Telia, I have orders from the Mizukage to request your presence." He said stopping her and Haku.**

"**Zabuza, hey, wait, who's going to watch Haku?" She said to him.**

"**My orders were to tell you and request that I watch him." Zabuza informed her.**

"**Haku, go to your room, now." Telia told Haku, not wanting to start something in front of him.**

**Haku hastily left the room, leaving them alone.**

"**You watch him? No! Haku's my responsibility!" She yelled.**

"**Yes, and you can't bring him to see the Mizukage/ It's his wish, not mine. Personally, I don't want to watch the little brat." Zabuza said to her annoyed.**

"**Haku is not a brat, and how am I supposed to trust you?" She said angry.**

"**The fact I'm under orders." Zabuza told her.**

**Telia gave up, she couldn't fight with him about this at the moment.**

"**Don't you harm him! His mother would never forgive me!" Telia yelled in back of her heading for the door.**

**Haku started for the food as he heard Telia leave.**

"**Stop brat..." Zabuza said to him coming up behind him.**

"**You're my babysitter aren't you?" Haku asked him annoying Zabuza further.**

"**In a tense, yes, so kid, are you hungry?" Zabuza asked seeing Haku in front of the fridge.**

"**Uh huh! Ms. Telia didn't feed me! Oh, my name isn't brat or kid, it's Haku." Haku said with a smile.**

**Zabuza didn't seem to care, he went and fixed something up for him.**

"**What's your name Mr.?" Haku asked while Zabuza was preparing the meal.**

"**Momochi Zabuza, and don't call me Mr." Zabuza said now even more annoyed.**

"**Ms. Telia said I'm supposed to use Mr. and Ms. in front of names of adults. She wants me to be respectful!" Haku told him making Zabuza realize it was going to be a long day.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
